There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural mobile machines. Some machines include agricultural harvesters, such as combine harvesters, among others.
Combine harvesters can be relatively complicated to operate. There may be a wide variety of different mechanisms that have settings that are adjusted in order to change the performance of the combine harvester. Also, the settings need to be changed based upon a wide variety of different variables, such as weather, terrain, crop type, soil conditions, among other things. Some settings that are controllable by the operator, include such things as machine speed, concave clearance, sieve and chaffer settings, cleaning fan speed, various parts of the machine configuration, rotor speed, among a wide variety of others.
Often, an operator observes the performance of the harvester and attempts to make adjustments to the various settings in order to improve or maintain performance. However, it is common that, when an operator changes one setting, this may increase performance of the harvester in one area, while reducing the performance of the harvester in a different area. For example, if the operator makes a settings change on a harvester to decrease the grain loss during harvesting, this same adjustment may increase the amount of material other than grain that enters the clean grain tank. This is just one example, and there are many other examples of how adjustments to various settings can affect different performance areas of the harvester, in different ways.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.